Taming the Demon Within
by Jaya D
Summary: A little dark in the first chapter but it gets better! when Jaya gets mad, a kind of unusual power that digimon and digidestined alike are going to have a problem controlling...R&R please! I wanna know what you guys think!


Disclaimer- I own nothing but myself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Taming the Demon Within  
by Jaya D  
  
~*~  
  
~Jaya's POV~  
  
The mournful sound of my alto saxophone cut through the silence. 'That's still not right Jaya!' I scolded myself. I adjusted the music stand a little lower, muttering, "maybe it would help if I could see the music."  
  
A beep from the computer interrupted my playing. "I had it right that time too! This better be good!" I grumbled, getting up to answer an email from Genaii.   
  
Jaya–  
The digital world is in grave danger. We need the mega digimon NOW! Get here as fast as you can. Arubamon is waiting for you!  
~Genaii.  
  
"Grave danger huh? I guess that's good enough to interrupt my playing."  
  
I unclipped the black padded strap from the golden instrument, took out the mouthpiece, and hastily shoved it all back in the case. Grabbing my digivice from the table next to my bed, I held it up to the computer. "Digi-port open!"  
  
After the brief light show, I emerged in the digital world.   
  
"Jaya!"   
  
I glanced up to see a small fish levitating tword me. "Arubamon!"  
  
It had been years since I'd seen my digimon and I had missed her a lot.   
  
"Where are the others?" I asked. Arubamon made a face.  
  
"You didn't bring them with you?" she asked, apparently confused.  
  
"No...was I supposed to?"   
  
Evil laughter pierced the tranquil atmosphere. My head shot up at the sound. I recognized that laughter. It was none other than Devimon.  
  
~End Jaya's POV~  
  
~Izzy's POV~  
  
I groaned. Devimon back again. And the worst part? I was helpless, captured by the evil fiend before Kabuterimon could lay a spark on him.  
  
"Tentomon? Is it just me, or are we the only two concerned with this situation?"  
  
"Its not just you Izzy. I notice it too," The red bug replied.  
  
Tai and Sora had also been captured, but they seemed to be having the time of their lives. I shook my head in disapproval.   
  
"Look on the bright side Izzy. We can move around," Tentomon pointed out.  
  
"Oh yay," I replied sarcastically.   
  
Genaii appeared from the corner he had been sulking in, feeling very sorry for himself. "Haven't you figured out a way out yet Izumi?"  
  
I glared at him with one of what was commonly referred to as my 'Dark Koushiro' look. He continued to speak.   
  
"I'm gonna have to yell at Jaya next time I see her if she doesn't show up soon," Genaii grumbled and turned to go back to sulking in his corner. My head shot up at Jaya's name and I grabbed him by the arm.  
  
"What do you mean, 'if she doesn't show up soon?!'" I questioned suspiciously.  
  
"I meant what I said. If that irresponsible, undependable bi–"  
  
"SHUT UP!" I roared harshly.  
  
Genaii looked startled. I was so mad now I continued to let him feel my wrath.  
  
"That's my girlfriend you're talkin about there! She's one of the most dependable people I know! And I love her."  
  
I couldn't believe those three words came out of my mouth. Three words that could cause pleasure or pain, depending on the situation. Love was the word I used, but my feelings for her were much stronger than just love. I felt a bond between the two of us, like we were destined to be together.  
  
Genaii gaped at me in shock.  
  
~End Izzy's POV~  
  
~Jaya's POV~  
  
I had mixed feelings of sadness and anger. Newborn hatred tword Devimon. He had the nerve to capture my friends and forge an email from Genaii so I would fall into his trap. The rage burned inside of my heart.  
  
I could feel that I was turning red. My skin burnt like the afternoon sun at its strongest point. The only other time I had felt heat this extreme was when I was five–when I got the flu and a high fever. My vision was completely distorted; blurring from the tears that were threatening to rain down at any given time. Pain shot through my head in what seemed to become a raging migraine.  
  
I was in a battle with my emotions. They were burning from rage. I felt them trying to burst through and destroy Devimon. My knees gave away and I sank to the ground. The demon that was my emotion was still trying to burst through. I was losing the battle.   
  
The demon emerged victorious. I couldn't control it anymore. It was awakened from the shadows and unleashed right at its intended target, Devimon.   
  
The earth beside me began to shake. Avalanches poured from the sky like a blizzard of dust and rock. Before I knew it, whole mountains were coming down. The ground began to fault. It was an earthquake.  
  
Arubamon's voice yelled from the background. "Jaya! Try to control yourself. Don't let it win!"  
  
Arubamon's words were lost in the earthquake. I couldn't control the demon. It refused to listen to its carrier. The last thing I remembered was snapping the crest of wisdom in half. Then, I blacked out.  
  
~End Jaya's POV~  
  
~Izzy's POV~  
  
The earth gently shook. It felt like we were being rocked gently by Mother Nature in her large cradle. A shot of pain went through my head like a bullet, and then it was gone. I frowned.  
  
"Genaii? What just happened?"  
  
Genaii glanced up from his moping. "What are you talking about Izzy?"  
  
My frown just deepened. "That little earthquake. Didn't you feel it? Did something hit me in the head?"  
  
Genaii shook his head. "I think you're losing your sanity Koushiro. First you say that you're in love with Jaya, of *all* people, and now you're imagining things. If I were you, I'd make sure you don't have a family history of Schizophrenia."  
  
The words pierced me more than a sharp knife would. He didn't believe me. Just when I was going to give him a piece of my mind, I decided to search for the earthquake source.  
  
"I'm gonna go have a look around. The cell door disappeared. Stay here."  
  
"Fine," Genaii said, then added with a hint of sarcasm, "Why don't you go find your girlfriend Izzy? Or is she not your girlfriend?"  
  
"Genaii, I'm warning you...I'm majorly ticked off right now so don't mess with me!"  
  
Genaii laughed. "Not man enough to admit you're wrong?"  
  
"I admit it when I'm wrong, but not when I know I'm right." I left the room with these words, knowing that if I stayed longer, I'd regret it later.  
  
  
As I got farther away from the cave, the more destruction I saw. Tentomon buzzed beside me.   
  
"Izzy, I don't think I've ever seen you this mad before," he observed.  
  
"I don't think I've ever been this mad before," I muttered, my steps like iron–heavy and black.   
  
I could see halves of what were once tall, majestic mountains in the distance. As I got closer, I had to concentrate on where I was walking. Cracks occupied either side of the path. Then, the cracks stopped. The mountains in the far distance stood tall and majestic, like they should be. The piles of rubble ended. And I saw a faint light purple light glowing around a dark figure. The sign of wisdom hovered in the sky.  
  
"The sign of wisdom," I mused to myself. Then, I did a fast double take. "WISDOM?!"  
  
I was sure that was Jaya's crest. It was surly the quality that existed prominently within her. "Tentomon..." I started, "Do you see that?"  
  
Tentomon glanced up. "It's the sign of wisdom, and its pretty bright."  
  
All of the sudden, I saw Arubamon floating in midair, tears falling from her big blue eyes. She saw us and hurried over.  
  
"Izzy...please help...Jaya...she's..." Arubamon couldn't finish her sentence. A new round of tears fell to the ground.  
  
"What? What happened to Jaya? Where is she?" I asked frantically.  
  
"Back there...but I don't know if she's even alive. If she survives, then it'll be a miracle."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IF SHE SURVIVES?!" My heart skipped a beat.  
  
"I don't know...I can't tell if someone's conscious. Maybe Genaii would know what happened," Arubamon said.  
  
I rushed forward with Arubamon and Tentomon right behind me. First I found what was the crest of wisdom. It was snapped in two. "Jaya," I whispered as I saw the unconscious heap that used to be my girlfriend.  
  
"Maybe Genaii can help," Tentomon suggested. "Arubamon, you have some explaining to do."  
  
"She's breathing, in short gasps, and she has a pulse. She's alive at least," I reported, checking over her.  
  
"What about broken bones?" Arubamon asked.  
  
I gently ran my hands over her arms, legs, and neck. "None that I can feel."  
  
Arubamon sighed relief. "Good."  
  
I carefully gathered Jaya up in my arms and went back to the digimon. "Let's get her to Genaii and see if he can help."  
  
~End Izzy's POV~  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
The End of the first part! Next part coming soon. Please review! Pretty please? The romance comes more in parts to follow. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
